


The Best Hugs

by TartSkyProduction



Series: A Handsome Protege [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Other, Small Yoon, big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartSkyProduction/pseuds/TartSkyProduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After noticing someone is missing from the daily activities Yoon sets out to find, and comfort, big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Hugs

Something was wrong. The young genius had been having a nagging feeling all day that something wasn’t quite right. Something was out of place but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on what. Sitting under the large oak tree in the garden he looked around the area, trying to figure out what it was.

Everything had seemed normal yesterday...so what was it. Pulling his knees up to his chest he rested his chin there as he began working through the day in his mind. The morning had been busy; Hak left early for training, Kija was going back to his village for a few weeks and Soo-Won had arrived for a short visit. 

Yoon hadn’t gotten a good nights rest so he’d been groggy at breakfast. Ah! Breakfast! Someone had been missing from the table! Someone that he hadn’t heard an excuse for. 

After standing up Yoon stretched his arms above his head to shake off the laziness that had settled into his bones. He was now a man on a mission. A mission to find the missing big brother.

There were a couple of go to places he would check first. Jae-ha sometimes liked to eat his breakfast in his room, or sleep in, so that was an obvious first. A frown curled on his lips when he poked his head into the bedroom and found it empty. 

But he wasn’t that easily discouraged and made his way towards the library. On more than a few odd occasions he’d found the green dragon perched on a windowsill, flipping through pages, but he wasn’t there either. 

“Hmmm…” Yoon ran through a number of other locations in his head, listing them from most to least likely. Making his way across the grounds he checked the gardens, all of the trees, the kitchens, the stables, the aviary, all of bedrooms, the concert hall and even the training grounds. 

Nothing. He wasn’t in any of the places Yoon checked. Which, after a solid 2 hours, had been almost all of them. Heaving a great sigh Yoon fell back onto the ground and stared up at the clouds blowing across the blue sky. 

It was possible that Jae-ha had left the palace, he could simply jump about wherever he wanted, but it was unusual for the ryokuryuu to leave without saying goodbye. 

Lids grew heavy as the heat of the day began lulling him to sleep, he was wore out from his extensive searching. The wind shifted and blew over his form, causing him to shiver and peel his eyes open. He squinted, both because the sun was in his eyes and because he could hear something. There was music riding on the breeze. Familiar music.

Getting up quickly he looked in the direction the wind and blown from. Unable see anything from the courtyard he made his way across, trying to keep one ear trained on the sound. He lost it twice and had to wait for another cue.

“Aahh-ha! So thats where brother was hiding….” 

Now on the opposite side of the courtyard Yoon could just make out the shape of the green dragon, sitting on the ledge of the palace roof, playing his erhu. The type of music Yoon knew Jae-ha played when he was sad. 

A strange pang ran through the young genius. The idea of his big brother being upset bothered him deeply. It wasn’t allowed. He treasured Jae-ha and would do just about anything to cheer him up. 

With a squeak he made his way inside, making a stop before he began the climb of stairs to access the roof. Three times he had to pause, afraid that his legs were going to fall off.

Huffing, he caught his breath at the final landing. Now all that was left to do was crawl out onto the roof and join big brother.

His face paled as he began to climb out. Climbing stairs on the inside was one thing...but to be this high out on the outside was another. _Why can’t Jae-ha pick places on the ground…No, why can’t I be less afraid?_

Swallowing his fear and trying to steady his limbs he lowered himself onto the red tiles. Wobbly, he kept one hand against the wall as he shimmied himself to the side that Jae-ha was seated on. 

Letting out a deep breath slowly he began the descent down the tiles so he could join Jae-ha in sitting on the ledge. 

_“Eep!”_ He almost slipped and the shrill gasp was an involuntary reflex. 

He saw Jae-ha flinch in turn with the music stopping. Yoon hadn’t meant to sneak up on him. 

Quickly, to prevent Jae-ha from getting up, he sat down and scooted the rest of the way to the green dragon’s side, noting that the erhu had been placed behind him. 

“Yoon, what on earth are you doing up - huh?”

The ryokuryuu’s sentence was interrupted when Yoon placed an apple in his hand. 

“You weren’t at breakfast.” He smiled, despite his obvious nervousness to be up so high. 

Then, after taking the second apple from his pocket he reached out with his free hand and took Jae-ha’s, squeezing gently. Looking out over the rest of the castle he swung his legs and munched on the apple. They ate in silence, nothing really needed to be said, they both knew why he was there.

Once he’d finished he set the core down on the roof besides him and wiped his hand on his pant leg. The whole time he refused to let go of Jae-ha’s hand and now turned to give the elder boy his biggest smile. 

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around him and he found himself pulled into Jae-ha’s chest. He released his hand in favor of clinging to this robe, one fist gripped the fabric against his chest and the other pressed against his back. 

Nuzzling his face into Jae-ha’s chest he held the hug, quite content in Jae-ha’s firm grasp. Yoon could feel the dragon’s breath against his neck, it was tickling the sensitive hairs there and he suppressed a few giggles. 

When Jae-ha pulled his head back Yoon looked up at him with his biggest smile before nuzzling his face back into the crook of the ryokuryuu’s neck, mumbling a compliment against him. “You give the best hugs”


End file.
